pieofmopfandomcom-20200213-history
Roir the Scourge
ALL SUBJECT TO CHANGE! UNDER CONSTRUCTION Appearance Roir was famous for being somewhat short, especially when near his brother Utoux. He had blue tinted black hair, a little thick but mostly in line. He had stubbly sideburns, popular with many of the ladies in the capital. Roir was also known for his hard, icy blue eyes. Personality The isolation of his childhood left Roir softspoken. His cleverness was well known, but his true cleverness came from his hiding of this gift. He silently observed the world around him, learning as much as he could without asking questions. However, Roir had a cold heart. He tended to be extremely uncaring and uninterested with others' feelings. But not because he was a bad person, this attitude stemmed from his childhood's extreme loneliness. His years of solitude with no one to share his feelings with, filled him with spite. At least until he met Feha Axokuna. Pre-Ascension As the youngest son, Roir was majorly ignored by his family. When he was younger he often read everything from war history to poetry, or he wandered the palace and royal gardens alone. He was well recieved during his Presentation, and the people agreed he was a clever boy, and a likable member of the Riki family. Despite his demeanor, he was full of contempt. Feha Axokuna (See she changed overnight lol, I like this name though) Feha was an unlikely companion to the young, lonely prince. She was (as of now lolz) an orphan who wandered the streets of the Rilecian capital. One day while Roir wandered the gardens in the summer, enjoying the plants in full bloom, he saw movement. At this stage in his life he didn't care if it were an assassain or anything. He figured his death would cause a lot of trouble for his family, which made him feel good. He was surprised to find it was a young girl about his age. Feha was shocked at how the prince reacted, or maybe his lack of reaction. Roir was intrigued by the girl, they struck up in somewhat awkward small talk. She was a shy and caring girl, calm and caring where Roir tended to be angry and spiteful. She gave him companionship when he needed it most. They complimented each other beautifully and their puppy love bloomed into something more. One day while they sat together in the flower garden, Feha confessed she was just a firty little orphan, without a home or even a last name. She feared the royal prince would be upset, but he was sympathetic, a dramatic change from his old coldhearted self. He got a book of legends, telling his friend to pick the coolest name she could find. They decided on Axokuna, 'silver wolf of the north', a legendary silver wolf who became the Okuna mountain range after fighting with a dragon. In 2185 Roir married Feha and in 2187 their daughter Iroko was born. No major media giants or even Roir's own family acknowledged. Only getting a "Good for him" from his own brother and only after Rilecian people badgered the emperor about it. But his neighbors, and what he called his "true family", rejoiced and he was actually happy. But it wouldn't last, and Feha died from her sickness when Iroko was 9.